Hermione's Dilema
by DrGreenThumb87
Summary: Neville breaks Hermione's heart now she's going to get her revenge. Will that revenge lead her down a dark path? RR
1. The Meeting

"Oh this summer was so boring!" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Well maybe it was boring for you, but me and Ron had a great time! Right mate?" Harry said happily.

"Yeah it was pretty exciting." Ron said.

"Let me guess, Harry you went to Ron's house and you two played quidditch all summer!"

"That was only for the first half of the summer, 'Mione. Me and Ron found ourselves a couple of girls in Diagon Alley." Harry bragged while winking at Ron. Ron blushed when he looked at Hermione's shocked face.

"Mione, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ron asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Uh...um..well...I mean that....Who are you two dating?"

Ron looked at Harry wondering if they should tell her who they met during one of their summer trips to Diagon Alley. "Now Hermione, don't freak out when we tell you. Ok? You promise you won't get mad?" Harry said to her. Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Ok, well Ron is dating...He's dating Pansy." Harry waited for Hermione to start screaming but when she didn't he continued, "And I'm dating Millicent."

Hermione's mouth would have been touching the floor if it were possible and she didn't know what to say. _What the fuck are those to thinking? I mean why the hell would they want to date those two? Were they drugged or what? Pansy is a little fucking whore! And Millicent....ugh another slut, not to mention an ugly ass bitch. After thinking that she felt a little bad. Hey if the two boys were happy then she should be happy too. Well the key word was should._

"Well, hello there Mudblood. What' s wrong with you? Wait why do I care? That's right I don't." Draco smirked and started to turn around, when all of a sudden the came right off his face. He held his hand up to his face and stared in shock at Hermione. "You didn't just hit me you filthy little Mudblood!"

"That'll teach you to call me that, you arrogant stuck-up bastard!" Hermione's face was as red as a tomato. She was pissed to know who Ron and Harry were dating and Draco wasn't helping matters either. Then she saw Pansy and Millicent coming towards them. Ron and Harry ran up to them and they kissed. Draco and Hermione both were staring at them in disbelief.

"Pansy? What the fuck are you thinking? Kissing Weasley!" He spat when he said Weasley, with utter most disgust in his voice.

"Draco, Ronald treats me with respect and I like that in a man." Right after she said that she pulled on the collar of his shirt and Ron just smiled and followed her. Millicent did the same to Harry, only they walked off in the opposite direction.

"Ugh. Well this school year is going to suck." Hermione turned to walk off but then a guy walked by that really caught her attention. _Who is he?_ She kept trying to figure it out for about 5 minutes, when all of a sudden a voice broke into her thoughts.

"You madly in love with Neville now Mudblood?" Draco said it in such a rude tone that Hermione wanted to smack him again. But she thought better against it, since after all they were both Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Neville hm...Well at least he's nice, and from what I can see, he's nice looking as well." She stared at his fading figure, and for some odd reason Draco felt a pang of jealousy towards Neville. Hermione walked after Neville hoping to catch him and talk to him.

Draco watched as Hermione hurried off after Neville. _What the fuck does she see in him? He's so clutsy and in my opinion one ugly fuck. I don't see how she would choose someone like him, over me. Wait what am I saying...she's a mudblood I can't think like this and I sure as hell can't be jealous. But she does have one hell of an ass_. After that thought he shook his head and left for the Head Tower.

_Do I really want to date him? I never really noticed him before now. And I must say...I'm not complaining. But wait what if he has a girlfriend now? I mean he's always been nice, and now he's got a body to boot. Oh who am I kidding...He is probably taken and now I'm just going to be chasing a guy who I want but who I won't be able to have._ She had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she walked right into Neville.

"Oh my! Hermione are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Neville was trying so hard to stay calm. He couldn't believe he walked right into her. His mind was filled with thoughts of Katie Bell. He was planning on asking her out, and hoping she'd say yes. He was going to ask her to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, which was coming up this weekend.

"Neville it's ok. So...um...are you...uh going to Hogsmeade with anyone this weekend?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you and I could go together." Hermione felt her face starting to turn red, because she was blushing wicked bad. "If you want to that is." She said barely audible.

"Well...Well." _I was going to ask Katie, but Hermione, I like her too. Oh why not_. "Ok sure I'd love to go with you."

Hermione jumped and did a little squeal of delight. "Um...ok well I'll meet you at the Gryffindor tower on Saturday then." She walked off to go set up her room in the Head's Tower. She made there and when the portrait asked her for the password, she realized she'd forgotten it. _Oh great...just what I need today, more bad luck. But it wasn't all bad because I'm going to Hogsmeade with Neville on Saturday_.

"Forget the password, Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Oh it's Granger now, instead of Mudblood? How nice of you to upgrade my name for me."

"Well the password is anchor, don't forget it. And what are you so happy about? You got a hot date with Neville tonight?" Draco laughed at that thought_. Neville on a hot date. What a joke._

"Actually, our hot date isn't til Saturday on the Hogsmeade trip, if you must know." And with that Hermione entered the portrait and looked in at the basic common area, which to her wasn't that basic. The common room had 1 large fireplace(including the mantel), 1 medium fountain in the middle of the room with a lion and a snake encircling it, 1 corner couch facing the fire(half maroon, half green), at the end of each side Gryffindor's was a lion table the lion posing with a glass top, Slytherin's was a snake table posing with a glass top. Draco must have felt the same awe as her because his jaw too was practically touching the floor.

Hermione went up to the room and again the the rush of awe as she did downstairs. But then she realized there was only one bedroom, but luckily there were two bathrooms. The bedroom had 2 King Sized Waterbeds, 2 Walk-In Closets(A portrait on each closet. Hermione's Portrait is of her reading a book; Draco's is of himself smirking and doing gun point thing. Hermione's password is shankscrook; Draco's password is studmuffin), 1 Maroon/Gold Rug(Half the room), 1 Green/Silver Rug(Other half of the room), Bay Window(Magical, sun shines in only when wanted). She looked at both the bathrooms. They were both exactly the same with 1 large jacuzzi/pool, white robes & towels, 2 large sinks with mirrors, 1 wall length mirror, 1 shower, 1 toilet, except hers had her colors and Draco's had his colors, which to her made plenty of sense.

"Well good night Draco. Sleep well." Then Hermione walked to her bathroom, then came back out and went to sleep.

_Night Granger._


	2. Getting Ready

I don't own any of these characters just the plot.

HGPOV:

Hermione woke up feeling fantastic. It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, which also meant it was the day of her date with Neville. She hadn't thought the week could have gone by fast enough, and now it was finally over. But then her high spirits started to plummet as she looked over and saw Draco sleeping in his bed. _Great I'm going to have to deal with him today aren't I? Maybe it won't be so bad, wait what am I saying? This is Malfoy I'm talking about._ She laughed that off and walked, but it was more like skipping, to the bathroom to take her shower and to get ready for her date with Neville.

DMPOV:

_Finally, she's gone._ "How can I do anything when she's in the same bedroom as me," he mumbled to himself. Then he got up and looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm too damn sexy, fortunately there's not a law against that." Then he started to think of the night before with Hermione Granger, as a small smile started to appear on his face.

FLASHBACK: THE NIGHT BEFORE 

"What do you think you're doing Mudblood?"

"If you must know I'm trying to find an outfit for tomorrow when I meet up with Neville."

_I can think of a great outfit for you Granger. A nice little skirt with a tank top that's cut a little too low. Show off your curves. WOO Snap out of it Draco._ "How about a bag? That way you can cover that thing you call a face." He started laughing at that comment. _I'm so good, just too good sometimes._

"Oh shut up Malfoy! Why don't you go find some Slytherin hussy to sleep with. And stay out of MY room!" She was furious and her face was as read as a tomato. Draco thought she might cry on him. Oh well.

"Now, now Granger this is OUR room, remember?" He walked right up to Hermione and pushed her right up against the wall. He was only centimeters away, their breath filling up the small gap between them. Draco wanted to move in and kiss her, but he wouldn't show that he was attracted to her, that he was lustful and that he wanted her body. Hermione couldn't help but realize how handsome Draco really was. His blonde hair, his gray eyes, and his lips, God how she wanted to kiss his lips so much. And oh his smell was intoxicating, she almost couldn't handle it. It took all of her to keep from pouncing on him. Draco's voice snapped them both into reality. "So, if I want to be in her I can, AND as I'm a Malfoy, I'll do _whatever_ I want, in what should be MY room, but it's not because I HAVE to share it with a certain Mudblood. So, DON'T push it Granger." Hermione was waiting for him to kiss her, she wanted it so badly, but when he just turned on his heel and walked out, she stood there in both shock and disappointment.

END FLASHBACK 

"Ahhhh, what a great night." Draco smirked to himself as he kept thinking about her face. How gorgeous she looked when she was terrified, or was it something else in her?

"So, who did you fuck last night, since your night was soooo great?" Hermione asked. Draco's nights were only great if he fucked some stupid slut or if he got a rise out of or humiliated Harry, Ron, and herself.

"None of your business, filthy Mudblood!" With that he walked into his bathroom slamming the door in Hermione's face.

HGPOV:

Hermione was furious at that comment. Couldn't he at least be civil with her? Well apparently not, after that whole ordeal. Well she had more important things to worry about anyway, like was her outfit good enough for Neville? She really wanted to impress him so much. She sat and stared into the mirror thinking about how she should do her make-up.

DMPOV:

_Damn did she look hot!_ Draco was undressing for his shower and he could feel a heat inside him that he really wished wasn't there. _How can Hermione wear something like that? It's only Neville she's seeing today._ But as Draco was stepping into the shower and as he started to lather up his hair, he couldn't get what Hermione looked like out of his head. She was wearing this mini blue jean skirt with thigh high fishnet tights and knee high black boots. And to top it all off she wore this pink top with spaghetti straps that cut into a deep V line down her chest. What is she a prostitute? _Well with a body and an outfit like that, she might as well be. Hey she could be my pro….Ew…Draco NO!_

He got out of his shower and dried off. He looked in the mirror and admired at how sexy he was. "God I'm beautiful, no wait I'm down right gorgeous." He continued on like this while he got dressed and ready to go to Hogsmeade. _While I'm there, I could us this as a perfect opportunity to ruin Granger's 'date' with Neville. _He smirked at himself while plotting against Hermione.

HGPOV:

Just as Hermione finished her make-up she could hear Draco admiring himself. "…I'm down right gorgeous," she heard him say. "That you are." She whispered to herself. After she realized she had said it she covered her mouth with her hands and hoped that he hadn't heard her. She left and went downstairs to meet with Neville, she was so excited she couldn't wait.


	3. Seductiveness Part 1

Hermione ran to the Gryffindor tower to meet up with Neville. As she was hoping he was right in the hallway waiting for her. He smiled and waved to her and gave her the once over. She hoped he would approve of her outfit. "Hey," Neville said to her, "you look amazing."

"Thanks." Hermione said, blushing a little to much to her liking. He took her by the arm and they started for the entrance of the building. "Oh no!" Hermione cried as they were getting closer to Professor McGonagall.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Neville asked with concern in his voice and all over his face.

"I forgot my purse in my room!"

"Well then we can go run up and get it if you don't mind being in Hogsmeade a little bit later then planned."

"Oh Neville that would be great! Thanks for understanding!" With that they left for the Head's Room. On the way there they ran into Katie Bell who was walking right towards them_. Great, I can't believe that we are running into the stupid slut_. Hermione couldn't help but keep thoughts like that out of her head. But who could blame her, Katie Bell had slept with at least 23 Gryffindor males, and who knows how many guys from other houses, and knowing Katie she probably slept with some girls too. Hermione shuddered at that thought. _Ew...That's too weird for me._

"Hey Neville. Oh hi Hermione. So Neville are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone?" It was obvious Katie was completely ignoring that Hermione was there.

"Well, no not really. Are you going with anyone Katie?"

"Only with you Neville. Ready to go?"

"Of course." And with that Neville and Katie left Hermione standing there in the middle of the hallway, half way to her room.

Hermione stormed off to her room, furious that Neville stood her up for Katie. "What is up with that! I thought Neville was a nice caring person, not some stupid asshole player wanna be. Now if Draco had done that I would have not been surprised at all, but Neville?" She walked up to the portrait and said the password and stormed into the common room, and looked for her purse. When she didn't see it anywhere in the common room, then she ran up the stairs and she started to worry when she couldn't find her purse anywhere. She went back downstairs and plopped down onto the couch, not realizing that she was on the Slytherin section of the couch.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked holding up her purse.

"Draco Malfoy! Give me my purse!"

"I was going to put it aside so you could find it, since you carelessly left it on the ground, but never mind that!" He threw her purse at her and then he stalked out of the room leaving Hermione, once again, alone in the common room.

Hermione decided she wouldn't dwell on what had just happened, and so she got up, wiped away her tears and headed for Hogsmeade. "I'm going to make the most out of this trip, no matter what happens or no matter who gets in my way, I WILL have fun."

ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Hermione was tired of just pointlessly walking around, and so she decided she would go into the Three Broomsticks and get something to drink to calm her nerves. When she walked in, the place wasn't nearly as crowded as she thought it was going to be, so she went and found herself a nice quiet table in the back corner of the building.

"What can I get you Miss?"

"Oh, a water would be nice thanks." The waitress walked off to go and get her water. Seconds later she reappeared and gave her a large glass of water. As Hermione was drinking her water she realized that she really didn't want water, she wanted hard alcohol, something that would really calm her nerves, for a little while anyway.

"Mudblood." Draco spat at Hermione, pulling her out of her trance and out of all her thoughts.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco just looked at her. In his eyes, she was pretty hot, but he didn't know quite how to tell her, without others thinking he was like in love with her or something.

"Just seeing if you were busy is all. Cause you know, I need some new entertainment, and I figured since you were out with Neville today, maybe you gained some new experience that I haven't figured out yet." That statement put Hermione over the edge. How dare he say that to her. Didn't he know that her and Neville had broken off the date, well more like Neville had blown her off, but still it didn't matter.

"For your information Malfoy, Neville and I aren't on a date anymore. He went off with Katie Bell, so no I don't have any new experiences for you. And even if I did, I wouldn't touch you in anyway or any kind with a ten foot pole, unless it was mandatory." Hermione got up and walked out to go shopping, and maybe, just maybe the shopping would take her mind off of this horrible disastrous day.

Hermione was mindlessly walking around and she ended up in a lingerie shop. Looking at all of the lace, leather and chains she thought it might be a great idea to pick a little something out. Maybe, she could impress Neville or some other guy, but what could she get. So many colors, red, black, purple, pink and so many more, but maybe something black or white. White could show her innocent side, but who doesn't know that she is a goody goody, though black on the other hand would show her desire to be naughty and strip her know it all title. Choices were everywhere, then an old wrinkly woman walked up.

"May I help you deary?"

"Umm I'm not sure." Hermione looked a little unsure.

"Don't worry, lots of youngsters come in here. Just the other day, a young girl came in. I believe her name was Katie Bell. She said she was picking up something for her special someone, Nathan, Nick, no it's...um..."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Yes yes that's it. She sounded like she was in love with him, I hope it works out. So who are buying something for?"

"Oh...uh...um...Draco Malfoy." She said with a small smirk.

"Oh lots of ladies come here for him. I'll show you what he likes." The old lady walked towards a section of white, light pink, and lavender colored lacey lingerie. Hermione had to admit that she was shocked at this. She never would have thought Draco to like light colored lingerie.

"So he's into the innocent colored items?"

"Yes very much so. He especially likes this number, but no one buys it because it is too expensive." She held up a magically iridescent white to pink lace bikini with a see-through robe. The bikini itself was a spaghetti strap and crisscrossed across the stomach and attached to booty shorts that had a garter belt to attach to white thigh high tights. Hermione looked at the price which was 500 Gallons.

"I'll take it!" The woman looked surprised but was also very happy.

"He will be a lucky man tonight"

"Yes, yes he will." She said with a hint of lustfulness in her voice. She paid the old lady and walked out of the store. "Now I need one more item." She walked to another store, which specialized in coats. She looked around until she found the perfect one. It was white velvet with faux fur trimming. It went down to her ankles. _Just perfect_, she thought. She walked up to the counter and paid the full 50 Gallons and asked, "May I use your restroom?"

"Certainly, it's right around the back over there."

"Thank you." Hermione headed to the bathroom and changed into her new outfit, ready to make a show. She walked out of the store and headed back towards the Three Broomsticks. When she made it back, a smile crept to her face. Everyone she wanted was there. She spotted Crabbe and Goyle at the bar. _This is going to be great._ She walked sexily towards the bar, while slowly taking off her new coat. She sat between them and in a seductive voice said, "Hey boys."

**A/N: **I hope everyone here likes this new chapter, please review, I really want to know what people think of this.

LizzieM: My fave movie is Interview with the Vampire, I don't have a fave band, red/black are my fave colors, I'm 18 and yes I'm a girl.


	4. Seductiveness Part 2

None of these characters are mine. Thought I should mention that.

"Uh….uh….uh." Was all that was coming out of Crabbe and Goyle's mouths. Nothing intelligent, but then again what did Hermione expect? Some great line from two big dumb trolls? Not really of course, but she liked the attention she was getting from everyone, especially Draco. His mouth was practically touching the floor and she could swear she saw some drool coming out of his mouth.

"So, what are you two drinking?" She said, keeping her voice as seductive as she could without laughing at their expressions.

"A…uh…well it's called a…."

"A butter beer you morons!" Draco spat out from right behind Hermione. His unexpected presence made her jump. But she was also glad he decided to join them, a small smirk started to cross her face.

"Well Draco I think that Crabbe was doing just fine in telling me what they are drinking. They don't always need you around. Now do you?" She asked looking directly into Crabbe's eyes, keeping the seductiveness in her eyes the whole time.

"Yeah….you…you're right." Crabbe was able to stutter out of his mouth. Draco glared at them and his eyes said it all. It was the good old you're-gonna-get-it look. Crabbe and Goyle swallowed hard and for the next 5 minutes ignored Draco's presence, which was hard to do, and they all sat in a dead silence. Draco was shocked with what Hermione did next.

Hermione all of a sudden got off of her stool and got right up on the bar, directly in front of Crabbe and Goyle, and Draco had to admit to himself that he kind of wished she had been directly in front of him. She started dancing and it seemed like all the guys were staring at her, while she shook her ass. He still couldn't get over how she had gone and bought and outfit that was his particular favorite. He tried to think of why she would buy it and if she was up to something, but she was just to goddamned distracting and he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

Crabbe and Goyle must have been two of the ugliest guys Hermione had ever seen, but they were too perfect to pass up. It worked into her plan perfectly. Who would think, that she, Hermione Granger, would be table dancing in some skanky lingerie in a bar in front of Crabbe and Goyle? No one that's who, so it was too perfect. Both of them were just awestruck and Hermione wondered if they'd ever had this happen to them before, she assumed not, because they were drooling, literally, and it was kind of grossing Hermione out. She continued her table dancing, shaking her ass in their faces and she couldn't help but smirk at Draco's expression, his mouth was wide open and he was wide-eyed, and damn he was just plain hot.

Just then Neville walked in with Katie and he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Good, serves him right for just dumping me like that,_ Hermione thought to herself. She turned to face them dead on and smiled sweetly at them both and waved to Neville. Neville on the other hand just couldn't seem to move his feet, let alone wave back to Hermione, who he had to admit, looked so fucking hot.

Hermione hopped off the bar and sat in Goyle's lap. "So Goyle, are you enjoying this?" She really didn't need to ask the question, she could tell by just sitting on his lap that he was very much enjoying this little show.

Goyle gulped. "Yeah…yes I am….A lot." Hermione got up and then sat in Crabbe's lap and asked him the same exact question, and yet again she didn't need to hear it come out of his mouth, his lower parts were speaking quite clearly for themselves as well.

"Yeah I'm….en-enjoying too." She gave him a sweet yet seductive smile and realized that she probably shouldn't sit on his lap anymore, at this rate she thought he might explode. Draco was still watching her every move and his gorgeous gray eyes were still wide open. Hermione got off of Crabbe's lap and walked towards Draco with a seductive look in her eye. Draco was hoping she was coming to talk to him, even though he wished he wasn't, because she was after all a mudblood. What would his father think? Not that Draco cared what his father thought, but his father was very powerful.

Almost as if Hermione knew exactly what Draco wanted she did the opposite and walked right over to Seamus. Draco was outraged and he wanted to yell at Seamus for taking his girl. _Woah Draco she isn't your girl, she is just some hot girl who you happen to sleep in the same room as._ Hermione looked over at Draco and winked at him, giving him yet another killer seductive smile. And if he wasn't mistaken it looked like she had a hint of evilness in her eyes, and Draco found that quite sexy, even if she was a filthy mudblood.

"Hi Seamus. How are you doing this fine day?" Hermione asked looking from Seamus to Draco to Neville and back to Seamus again.

"Uh…uh…uh…I'm doing pretty good. And you-yourself?"

"I'm doing fantastic, why thank you for asking! Is this seat taken?"

"No."

"Great." And with that Hermione sat right on Seamus's lap. Seamus had to admit that he thought she was going to sit in the chair next to him, not on him, but he didn't, and wouldn't complain. She just sat there, talking and giggling with Seamus while she knew Draco and Neville and were starring right at her the whole time, both the same awe and dumbstruck expression on their faces. _I knew they wanted me, and their faces prove it all._

She got up out of Seamus's lap and walked to the bar. "Excuse me, can I get some water, with ice please?"

"Sure thing doll." The waitress left and came back with a large glass of ice-cold water, with extra ice. _Perfect._ Hermione drank her water slowly, and then she took out an ice cube and rubbed it on her neck slowly.

"Oh it is so hot in this bar. Talk about being crowded." She finished her water and as she was looking for her money to pay for it Draco came up and slapped down the money. "Why thank you Draco, how kind of you to do that for me." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips ever so lightly, lingering only for a second. "Bye now."

Draco just starred at her with complete and utter shock written all over her face. She waved at him as she reached the door. As she stepped out of the building she realized she'd forgotten her coat. _Oops, genius Hermione, way to go, now you have to go back in there. This could work to my advantage though I suppose._ She walked into the bar and then realized that her coat wasn't where she had left. "Oh no." She groaned. _ Forget the advantage._

"Hey looking for this." And for the second time that day Hermione heard Draco say that to her. She turned around smiling sweetly.

"Why yes Draco that is my coat. Thank you very much for bringing it to me." She went to grab it but he pulled it away from her.

"Now tell me what you're up to and maybe I'll give you your coat back." Hermione glared at him and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Forget it Draco," she spat at him with her usual voice of disgust. "I don't _need_ my coat for your information I'll just go get something else from a store."

"Yeah you are going to go prance around town in that number? Good one Hermione that will never happen."

"Well you just wait and see Draco Malfoy." She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I don't need my coat and I don't need you to tell me what to do. Is that clear?" And with that she yet again gave him another kiss on the lips, but this time she lingered even longer. She turned on her heel and headed out of the door. No matter what Hermione was not going to be bossed around by someone like Draco Malfoy, and no one for that matter.


	5. The Great Hall

A/N: As of now this is the last chapter. I'm not getting any reviews so I don't think anyone really wants to read this story. So because of that I'm just going to write one more chapter and then stop updating.

**P.S. None of these characters are mine, only the plot is.**

The next morning Hermione decided she wanted to enter breakfast with a bang. She waited for Draco to leave and when he did she went through her clothing to find a _hot_ outfit. She decided she would wear her regular school outfit, only she would change it to her liking. She wore a black bra with a short see through white tank top over it, then she put her white button down shirt over only buttoning the button that was right under her chest. She wore her plaid skirt but she magically altered it to make it shorter so it was only 3 inches passed her butt, and she decided to wear fishnet tights with thigh high black boots. She put her make up on so it was dark yet seductively sexy at the same time and she wore her hair half way up in a tight bun with the lower half nicely curled. "Perfect," she said to no one but her reflection. "Just perfect." She grabbed her book bag and debated on bringing her robe and figured she would so she could surprise Ron at breakfast. She buttoned up her robe and then left for the Great Hall, smirking the whole way there.

She walked in and it seemed like everyone was staring at her. _Good,_ she thought, _let them stare I'll give them another show to watch._ She looked over at Draco and winked at him while also giving him an innocent smile. He smirked at her then went on to eating his breakfast while Blaise was talking to him. Hermione walked to where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Hey Ron, how are you this morning?" She asked in her normal cheery voice.

"Everything's good 'Mione. Uh…Hermione did you really table dance in front of Crabbe and Goyle yesterday at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Ron do you believe everything you hear in this school?" She asked her tone getting more and more seductive.

"Well uh no but I was just wondering is all."

"Ok and so you know, it did happen." Hermione turned Ron around in his seat and then she threw off her robe and gave it to Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione with complete and utter shock when she threw off her robe and

all he could do was stare at her body. "Hermione...wow you uh look amazing." He

managed to spit out.

"Why thank you Ron I was hoping you'd like it." She walked up so that she was only

inches away from Ron. Her chest was right in his face and Hermione could feel the

heat coming from his body. She smirked as she saw Draco trying to resist from

looking at her, she also found it quite amusing that Blaise just couldn't keep his

eyes off of her. She could of sworn she had seen him drool just a little bit.

Hermione started to sit on Ron's lap feeling his bulge underneath his layers of

clothing. She thought it was great. I doubt Millicent can make Ron feel this good

and I doubt she's ever made him this hard. She smirked and then all of a sudden

felt something pull her from behind. She whipped around and saw Millicent and Pansy

standing right there. "Can I help you two with something? Perhaps how to make

those ugly faces of yours more enjoyable to look at?"

"You need to stay away from my man Granger!" Millicent was screaming and she didn't

care who knew Ron was her boyfriend, he was hers and she wasn't going to give him up

without a fight.

"Alright, I didn't know you two were still dating. What a shocker." And with that

Hermione grabbed her robe and walked straight towards the Slytherin table. Draco's nerves were skyrocketing and it was taking everything he had to control them. "Hey Blaise, don't forget to pick me up at 8 tonight, I've got the date all planned out for us." And with that she winked at Draco then kissed Blaise ever so slightly on the cheek. Then she walked out of the Great Hall, waiting to see if Blaise would show up.


End file.
